We Talk Sometimes
by Just A Random Pencil
Summary: "We talk." Airachnid told Starscream, referring to herself and Megatron. But how did her comment actually affect Starscream?


This was my editor's idea. I thought it was hilarious and wrote it.

It's a canon divergence of Transformers Prime S.1 E.20 'Partners', where Starscream didn't go rogue and still remained with the Decepticons as SIC. It's not related to the Trine Me storyline, it's just a little one shot.

* * *

"How _dare_ Megatron replace me with that wretch Airachnid!" Starscream threw his claws up in the air.

"Yes, you've mentioned it already. _Multiple _times." Knockout sighed. It was all Starscream had been talking about since he limped into the med-bay dripping Energon all over his recently polished floors.

"Even though _I'm _the second-in-command and have stood by his side for eons." The Seeker wasn't even looking at the medic, rather, he was lying on one of the medical berths and staring at the ceiling.

Knockout looked at the mess with disdain. The _nerve_ of some mechs, he thought, spilling Energon and limbs all over his med-bay. He made a note to tell Breakdown to clean it up later.

"More like stood behind him trying to offline him." The sports car remarked. Everyone knew the Seeker's chronic habit of backstabbing Lord Megatron whenever he got the chance.

Starscream barely held back the irritated growl. "What does she even have that I don't?"

"Hmm, well, for starters, she has 6 more legs-" Starscream looked away from the ceiling to glare at the medic, who cleared his vocalizer. "Well, why do you care who our illustrious leader talks to anyways?"

Starscream frowned. "I don't."

"Right...sure you don't." Knockout drawled. "But now that I think about it, I haven't seen Airachnid and Lord Megatron since your return from today's mission."

"That's _it! _This has gone on far enough!" The Seeker sat up and began ripping cables off his frame. Medical equipment began beeping in alarm from the severed connections.

"Starscream, have you lost your senses? You haven't fully recuperated!"

"I feel fine, never better." He spat, clutching his side as he got off the berth. "You're a brilliant physician, now get out of my way!"

* * *

Steve the Vehicon was just going down the hallway in his usual security patrol check, when Starscream hobbled around the corner. Despite being scuffed and dented, the SIC never looked more terrifying. Steve promptly did a 180 and dove into the nearest room before Starscream spotted him.

The Vehicon backed away to the opposite end of the tiny room, a storage closet from the looks of it.

He had to warn the others. He opened his comm-link.

"Code red in sector B-4! Repeat, code red in sector B-4!"

"We don't have a code red." Someone pointed out through the comm-link.

"It's Starscream! He looks he's going to blow a gasket!"

"Well, why didn't you say that instead? And for the last time, Steve, we _don't_ have a sector B-4!"

* * *

Megatron was standing on the bridge, contemplatively looking out to the horizon as he usually did, when he heard the doors hiss open.

"_MEGATRON!_"

He turned around, seeing Starscream stagger through. The commotion even had Soundwave look away from his computer terminal.

"I know I may have committed a few indiscretions over these eons, but of all the Decepticons you could have replaced me with, why did you pick that low-life _scavenger?_"

The tyrant's brow furrowed. "What are you blabbering about?"

"Don't act innocent with me!" He screeched.

"Soundwave?" Megatron shot a half-hopeful, half-desperate look to the communications chief, but he gave one glance at the very angry flyer, and promptly turned around to keep typing on the computer terminal. It was his way of saying 'You're on your own with this one, buddy.'

"You and Airachnid, your new confidant! Yes, I know all about that. I know that you spill all your thoughts and secrets to _her!_"

"Me? Talking to Airachnid? That's ridiculous." He scoffed. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, I-I." Everything Starscream planned on saying disappeared from his processor. Megatron seemed genuine.

"…So you _don't_ talk?" He found himself asking instead.

"No, of course I don't."

Starscream sagged in relief. _Oh, thank Primus-_

"I talk to _Soundwave_." 

* * *

Neither my editor nor I believed that Megatron and Airachnid 'talk', but that she was just trying to mess with Starscream for her own amusement.

Also, STEVE CAMEO!


End file.
